User talk:Bearborg
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2 Shake Off Gandrayda Images Hey, I noticed you took a high definition picture of the 'Shake Off Gandrayda' attack, changing mine, and I have two questions. 1) Do you have video of the attack, or could you get one? I'm looking for a high quality version / file for an Easter Egg video I'm trying to do from the Metroid series, but there's really nothing out there! 2) The screenshots I posted were low quality - any plans to upgrade the other two? PS - Sorry, but for the life of me, I cannot figure out how to edit the title to make it like the other posts! Sorry, total formatting newb! Thanks. Resildulf (talk) 08:30, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Resildulf, 08-28-2018 :Answer to PS: You do it by adding two equal signs to both sides of what you want to be the title. :(Example: " Shake off Gandrayda Images ") I just did it for you. 10:06, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :The other images are already replaced, and here's a video. BearborgADMIN (talk) 04:19, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Do you have videos of all four with a HUD? Sorry to be a pest, but I'd really appreciate it if you could source footage becuase there's no good quality videos of the attack. You also have really great settings, which is better than the capture card I want will be able to get anyways! The reason for with a HUD so I can document how much damage is dealt from each attack, since it actually isn't documented acurately on the page. I know it's a lot of work, but if you could source a video with all four or have all four files, you'd save me spending $200 on a capture card and ton of editing work! It would also get some good info for that part of the page! (It also would help me with my video, and could allow us to put a link to a high quality video with high quality footage instead of the handheld camera used for the video on that page). Thanks in advance! Resildulf (talk) : Sure, here's a video of all 4 attacks with HUD. BearborgADMIN (talk) 20:52, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I updated the page to include the 63 Energy Points of damage, as that is what the attack deals regardless of how Samus is grabbed. I also downloaded your video and replaced the low quality video that was currently on the page with yours. Thanks a ton for all your help. Resildulf (talk) 05:23, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Resildulf Internal name of Shadows? Hey, do you by any chance know the internal filename of the version of Shadows heard in Echoes? The article has had the "Expand" template for pretty long now, so I don't think anyone else knows, at least. 05:09, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :It's titled "Moth Temple Landing Site" in the game's data. BearborgADMIN (talk) 00:32, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Internal name of Great Temple theme? I'm planning to create an article about the main theme of the Great Temple in Prime 2, since it is very notable. To do this, however, I need the theme's internal name, so what is it? 13:10, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :"Moth Temple After Luminoth". BearborgADMIN (talk) 22:58, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Name of Mogenar theme? What's Mogenar's battle theme in Prime 3 named internally, since it is not available in the Soundtrack Gallery? (Third question like this in a row, sorry) -- 09:52, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :"Bryyo Seed Boss". BearborgADMIN (talk) 10:58, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Move talk page Could you please move Talk:King Worm to Talk:Charge Beam Beast as the page has been renamed? It would make it easier to access important info regarding the name. Raymond1922 (talk) 02:58, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Move request: Neo-Ridley to Neo Ridley If you have a moment, could you please move Neo-Ridley to "Neo Ridley", as per the discussion on the talk page? The latter is currently a redirect that prevents me from making the move myself. Thank you in advance! --PeabodySam (talk) 01:43, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :Sure thing, it's been moved. BearborgADMIN (talk) 16:56, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! --PeabodySam (talk) 03:21, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Minor request Hi, could you go through Category:Speedy deletion candidates and delete the pages there (at least the duplicates like :File:Playing with moths.png)? I requested this since no adminstrator has done it in a pretty long time. --CortexCPU242 (talk) 06:57, October 31, 2018 (UTC) :Sure thing, done. BearborgADMIN (talk) 22:53, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Move request: Ridley Robot to Mecha Ridley If you have a moment, could you please move Ridley Robot to "Mecha Ridley", now that Ultimate has finally confirmed the latter as the more official name? The latter is currently a redirect that prevents me from making the move myself. Thank you in advance! --PeabodySam (talk) 00:31, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Done. BearborgADMIN (talk) 01:13, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you again! --PeabodySam (talk) 02:29, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Good idea for article, no idea how to publish. Dear BearBorg, I think I have a great idea for an article; It is a theory about Metroid Fusion involving the possible survival of the X and Metroids. Except my question is this: How DO you post an article? Thanks, A eleven year old Metroid fan without an account P.S. me from ten minutes later saying I already posted it. You can find it under Metroid Fusion Theory. Ok thanks, I'm not a new Fandom member, I have been contributing for a long time. My Metroid OC I was wanting to know if I could make a blog post about my new Metorid OC, Jacob Aran. He's basically the younger brother of Samus that works as a bounty hunter much like her. JL the superhuman (talk) 19:21, March 23, 2019 (UTC) REVERSE CORRUPTION GLITCH Sorry...new to this and very busy all around... Anyway, I have the pictures on my Wii Message Board but I can't figure out how to extract them. Any advice?DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 22:41, March 27, 2019 (UTC) UPDATE: My Wii may have had a breakthrough today. I shall investigate. Will update this post when neccessary.DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 21:38, March 30, 2019 (UTC) '''(Re-edit) '''I found an alternate method. Thank you for patience. DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 18:45, May 6, 2019 (UTC)